Un año con sorpresas
by Esteicy
Summary: Remy y Pietro pasan los últimos minutos del año juntos, deseando que el siguiente sea igual/Gamquick/"Este fic participa en el Reto especial "¡Navidad está aquí! 2.0" del Foro La Torre Stark"


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel Cómics._

 **Hola amigos~ El primer fic del año se hace presente, me aparezco con una viñeta de mi OTP Gamquick (Gambit/Quicksilver) celebrando el año nuevo.**

 **No hay mucho argumento aparte de Remy y Pietro estando enamorados en año nuevo xD Digamos que fue para satisfacer mi cuota de dulzura con este par.**

 **Este también va dedicado a Lena (creo que te dedico todos mis Gamquick) que espero pueda leerlo pronto y gozar de él, recupérate cariño :3**

 **Sin más, pasen a leer.**

Pietro soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba al cielo, podía oír la música de la fiesta junto con las voces y risas de todos al interior del edificio, ese año se había decidido celebrar el año nuevo a lo grande (en un rubro como el suyo, pasar un año sin morir era algo bastante digno de celebración), así que Stark había puesto la Mansión y pronto Avengers, X-men y cualquier otro héroe de la ciudad estaba llegando para festejar.

Pietro había venido con el resto de su equipo, Lorna pensó que sería una buena idea compartir con los demás y Luna estaba emocionada ¿con qué cara les diría que no a ellas? Además Wanda había llamado pidiéndole encarecidamente su presencia.

Lo cierto es que la noche había transcurrido de forma agradable, Wanda y Lorna le hicieron compañía y se entretuvieron hablando mierda de su padre o compartiendo anécdotas que no conocían, con Clint y Steve tuvo tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos con nostalgia (e insultarse mutuamente con Clint), Luna y él charlaron durante horas, Tommy y Billy tuvieron tiempo de conocerla y parecieron encajar bastante bien, incluso pudo tener una conversación cortés con Crystal.

Pero ya llegando la media noche se sintió saturado de tanta gente y decidió salir a tomar aire, no creía que lo extrañarían por algunos minutos, al menos hasta la cuenta regresiva.

Entonces sintió una presencia tras de él y volteó para encontrarse con un castaño de ojos negros y rojos, que sostenía dos copas de champaña.

—¿Por qué tan solitario, _cher_? —preguntó dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la banca.

—Porque así lo deseaba, Gambit —soltó con su tono habitual.

—Bueno siempre me ha gustado llevarte la contraria —dijo de buen humor mientras le entregaba la copa, Pietro la recibió susurrando un gracias—. ¿Te has divertido?

—Mucho y eso me aterra —dijo mirando el líquido burbujeante—. Normalmente no tengo tan buenos días, empiezo a creer el siguiente año será un desastre para compensar esta noche.

—Oh que fatalista —negó con la cabeza—. Incluso los cabezas huecas como tú merecen un lindo año nuevo —sonrió divertido.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti –le respondió dándole un empujón juguetón con el hombro, intentando conservar su semblante serio y sereno, pero una muy leve sonrisa lo traicionó y se dibujó en sus labios por unos segundos.

Se quedaron mirando el cielo en silencio y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, los ojos de Pietro brillaban como si sonriera mientras la mano de Remy se ubicaba suavemente sobre la suya.

—Ha sido un buen año —susurró finalmente el cajún.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó irónico mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué crees tú? —le siguió la corriente riendo.

—Porque hubieron sorpresas —dijo tranquilamente volviendo a mirar a cualquier punto—. Para este momento ya me había resignado a no volver a experimentar ciertas cosas, pero la vida a veces da vueltas tan repentinas que ni yo puedo verlas venir —se encogió de hombros.

Remy sintió un calor en el pecho, Pietro tenía toda la razón, cuando se unió a ese equipo no planeó ni remotamente algo como eso, era plenamente consciente de su atracción a los chicos pero Pietro simplemente parecía fuera de consideración, incluso cuando empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por él no creyó que Quicksilver fuera alcanzable…estaba feliz de haberse equivocado, estaba feliz de esta hermosa sorpresa.

Entonces le acarició con suavidad su mejilla, perdido en esos orbes azulados mientras le dedicaba la más cariñosa sonrisa.

—Eres tan único —susurró admirando luego sus labios.

—Remy todavía muy pocos saben de lo nuestro, te dije que quiero mantenerlo así un rato más —pidió colocando la copa entre sus bocas.

—Y yo respeté eso hoy, _cheri_ —dijo asintiendo—. Respeté tu espacio, pero la noche está hermosa y nadie está cerca ¿no podría ser sólo un beso? —pidió ladeando la cabeza con ojos de cachorro.

Pietro suspiró y retiró la bebida, Remy siempre lograba convencerlo con esos ojos…y bueno, si ya estaban así qué más daba. Asintió pero en ese momento oyó una alegre escandalo viniendo del interior del edificio, captando su atención.

—¡Ya casi se acaba amigos! ¡Ya viene la cuenta regresiva! —oía la voz de Stark a través de los parlantes.

—¿Deberíamos entrar? —preguntó Remy tras un momento de silencio.

Pietro sólo negó con la cabeza y apegó sus cuerpos, cerrando los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza y se cercaba sus labios.

—Diez…—susurró contra estos mientras adentro gritaban.

—Nueve…—le siguió la corriente Remy.

—Ocho…—la brisa fría los acariciaba.

—Siete…—la luna brillante iluminaba todo.

—Seis…—el calor de sus cuerpos se sentía tan bien.

—Cinco…—el mundo a su alrededor se redujo y desdibujó.

—Cuatro…—sólo eran ellos dos, en un momento íntimo.

—Tres…—era una promesa de un futuro mejor.

—Dos…—un futuro juntos, un futuro para amarse y sanar sus heridas.

—Uno…—y esa promesa se pactaba con un beso.

Mientras en la mansión todos vociferaban por la llegada del nuevo año, sus labios estaban ocupados en un contacto dulce y lleno de pasión. Fue tan breve como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero intenso como el chocar de las olas en una tormenta.

—Feliz año nuevo —murmuraron al unísono antes de chocar sus vasos y beber el líquido de un trago.

En la fiesta todo un revoltijo de besos, abrazos y buenos deseos.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Pietro? —preguntó Wanda mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Me llamabas? —preguntó Pietro apareciendo repentinamente.

—Ahí estabas —dijo ella rodeándolo con los brazos—. Feliz año, hermano.

—Feliz año —respondió correspondiendo.

Remy estaba a unos pasos luciendo mareado, odiaba que su novio lo arrastrara a toda velocidad sin previo aviso.

—Feliz año nuevo —dijo Lorna sonriéndole mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo—. ¿Ya diste el primer beso del año? —susurró en su oído.

—Sí, fue genial —afirmó él.

—Espero que este año lo trates bien, o verás lo que pasa cuando haces enfadar a Polaris y Scarlet Witch al mismo tiempo —amenazó medio en juego medio en serio.

—No deseo hacer eso —respondió sincero.

Entonces su mirada se encontró con la de Pietro, que estaba estrechando fuertemente a Luna, y supo que pasara lo que pasara tenía la certeza de que deseaba pasar el siguiente año nuevo con ese tonto velocista.

 **Tardé un poquito en subir esto, se suponía que sería el primero de enero pero siguiendo mi tradición siempre subo todo cuando se me de la gana(?).**

 **Esto fue super random e improvisado, quería hacer algo lindo y tierno de mi OTP para empezar el año, además de que justo me servía para el reto de la Torre Stark en el que estaba inscrita y no había escrito nada xD**

 **Espero que les gustara a pesar de lo cursi que me salió :3 No me conocen como la chica fluffy por nada.**

 **Si les agradó un review se agradece, espero que hayan tenido un genial inicio de año y que sigan así ¡Besos!**


End file.
